


Her tounge was like liquid gum

by lokasennascribe



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, I made this up, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sensabaugh Tunnel inspired, creepy af, i don't know about ghosts, i write horror, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Jack is on a trip. His car breaks down in a tunnel. Also his carpet is ruined and his Sam plushie goes missing.!!Warning!! Dark





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really weird

Jack was driving for twelve hours!

He had decided to go on tour for a month or two in America. He had already done California, Nevada, Montana, Colorado, Oklahoma, Mississippi, and was now driving through Tennessee, heading to Michigan. Where he would then go to Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New York. Then he would drive the east coast, the boarder, and land back in California. It would probably be very taxing but he was having a lot of fun so far. Everyone had been amazing! He was nearly at the end of his first month. Mark, Tyler, Ethan, Bob, Wade, and Felix had joined him on this tour. They had even done a few things with Dan and Phil. However Jack had gotten sick and had set out alone a day after the others. He regretted that now. They had called him earlier telling him about a tunnel he would reach that night.

“It was all talked up to be super scary and haunted! But that was bullshit! Like we even turned off our van. Nothing happened! I recorded the whole thing. It was really dumb.” Felix laughed. Jack smiled. He didn't believe in that kind of thing so he was fine with driving through it. His friends also eased an worry he would have. So he and Felix chatted until others started stealing the phone.

“Guys i gotta drive! So I'll call you later.” Jack laughed as he pulled into a gas station. He honestly was getting whiny and irritated with the drive. It was getting on his nerves. Having just been sick didn't help much either. So he really prayed that no one would stop him when he pumped gas. So he pulled up his blue hoddie and pulled on his black jacket. He paid at the pump and drove off. He was immensely glad that he had gotten his license before this trip.

“So imma drive all night?” Jack mumbled to himself. He huffed and looked over at his septiceyeSam plushie. “Don't give me that look” Jack scolded. He was not really worried that he was talking to a toy. He usually did when he needed to de-stress. It was like talking to a pet. It was calming!

So he drove on and on, stopping for food then heading on to the tunnel. He wasn't really paying attention to the fact that this was THE tunnel. However he did notice, at the last second, that his car ran out of fuel.

“NO!” He yelled at the dash. He slammed his palms onto the horn, letting out a loud honk from the car. He growled and leaned back in his seat. He let a few choice words out and rubbed his face.

“Whatever. I'll just call a tow.” Jack mumbled grabbing his cellphone. And there was no service! Great! He wanted to throw something.

“Now imma be stuck in here unti- oh wait!” Jack face palmed himself. “I can just walk to the end of the dumb tunnel. I'm stupid.” He made a whining noise and grabbed his Sam plushie. Why? He had no clue. She he unlocked his car and opened the door. But it didn't open. It had re-locked. He just sighed and unlocked it again.

“Must have hit the lock.” He mumbled. But this time it locked before he could even pull on the handle. Jack blinked a few times. What in the world!? He looked up to see on the dust of his window a message written out.

_Stay in your car_

Jack swallowed. He scooted away from the door a little and hugged his Sam closer to his chest. Suddenly his phone rung. He got service. He looked to the screen and saw that Mark was trying to call him. He quickly pick up the call, eyes darting around the windows.

“Hay Jack we jus-” Mark began.

“Mark something weird is happening. I just got to that tunnel! I can't get out of my car!” Jack whispered. Mark was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing.

“Ha funny joke Jack.” Mark laughed. Jack frowned and hung up, only to face time Mark.

“LOOK!” Jack shouted, showing him the message on his window.

“Dude this isn't really funny.” Mark scolded. Jack huffed, glaring at his friend.

“I'm not joking.” Jack defended.

~~

“What's up?” Felix asked, looking over Marks shoulder.

“I'm in the tunnel. I ran outta gas and now i can't get out of my car.” Jack hissed.

“He is trying to make it sound like it's actually haunted. Mark explained. Felix raised an eyebrow. Mark smirked.

“Wow.” Felix muttered and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, dude you can stop playing a joke. You're not that far from the hotel. We stopped to go to the mall and eat so just don't do that and you will cut our time in half.” Mark tried to get Jack to talk.

“Yeah just as soon as i get ou-” Jacks phone shut off. Oh well looks like his prank was over now. Mark huffed and tucked his phone away in a pocket.

~~

Jack stared at his phone flabbergasted. It was plugged into the charger, and it died. The car's lights and inside where still lit up but his phone was dead. He swallowed heavily. Well looks like he was tonight's main course. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself. He was a coward in every right. He did not want to see what would be charging his car to smash his windows and eat him. He didn't want to see mutilated human ghosts! He didn't want that! He hugged his plushie as hard as he could when he heard his cars back window roll down. He didn't make a sound and didn't move a muscle. He simply stayed stock still.

He couldn't see whoever it was that crawled into his backseat but he heard them get it. He flet the car wobble as the crawled around. He held his breath and just waited for the to kill him. They crawled right behind his seat and he could hear them breathing and felt his hair being blown.

“̧̛̣̖̪͔̕̕͠Ḑ̬͖̙͉̼͖̗̫̯͈͢r̶̶̭͔̝͕͓̞̺̙̼͕̝͕̀̀i̢̖̱̺͓̯̜̦̫v͔̭̯̯͓́͘̕͜ȩ̥̤͍̘̪̜͖̘̯̙͍̮̳̗͖̲͡ “ It whispered into his ear. Jack didn't move. He didn't breath.

I͉ ̟̞̻̩̗̪͚s̢̫̭̭̼̟a̼̲̣̥̜i̶̩̻̯d ̟̦͔͉̼͓̀D͟R҉͍̤͔̹Ị̰̪̻͍͙V̫̳E!͕̜̳̦̦"̦ It screamed into his ear. Jack screamed and jolted away from the voice, nearly slamming his head into the windshield. He spun around in his seat to lean against to horn. His eyes locked with that of a woman. Her body was pale and well kept. Her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her cloths an everyday running suit. Her eyes. Missing. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. She just seemed to stare back. He didn't want to lean forward but he did, because the horn was making an ungodly sound. She didn't move. She just sat there.

“Uh-” Jack's voice squeaked. He cleared it. “C-can you get out of my car?” He asked. His phone lit up then and he slowly picked it up. He fumbled blindly to find the camera, not looking away from her. He finally did and began to record.

“"҉̵̪͚̱͇̟̗̀I̛̞͚̖̱̝͙͠͡ ̢҉̖̟n͖̬e͏̨̪̗̤̯̺̮̮̩è͚̲͎͚̙͖̘̕d̠̮̖̣͚ ̷̙̤̗̰̜̘̹̻̫͞a̙͎̹̤͍͘ ̜͍̱̭̭͓͍ͅr̶̬̟͓̳͉͝i͔͚͉̭̮͙͇͝ͅd͕͕̱e̛̳̙̫̼͉.̺̭͙̥̹̳͈̘͢͞ͅ ̵̙̼̘̳̖̗̱I̻̖͚͔ ̦̫͕̦̗̲́͟͝ǹ̠̼̖̗ȩ̳̰̦̱̟̳ȩ̭̪d̘̙̕ ̷̮̼̼̝̗̪̳̹̖̕t̞̥̺͘͢͡ͅơ̖̳͝ ̪͕̣͚̥̀͘l̩̬͝e͏̭̤̠́̕à̙͘͟v͎̮̠̮͈̲̭̜e̴̶͔̣̟̗̮͡.̵̼͖͙̖̺̬͇͓͟"̰̬͜ͅ She answered. He swallowed.

“Uh okay. So you want me to drive you out of the tunnel?” He asked. She nodded. Jack almost screamed again. The movement had jarred his flesh, which fell off of her face in a perfect mask, almost as if it had been skinned then laid back on. Jack swallowed down the vomit it his throat, hoping the camera caught this all. Jack slowly turned around and, with camera still facing her, started the car again. The engine light showed that he had a full tank of gas. He drove out of the tunnel and halted.

“Uh here you go.” He turned to her. She had decayed even more. Her teeth where gone and her tongue had turned to goo and began to ooze out between what teeth remained. Jack couldn't help himself this time. He flung his car door open and vomited everywhere. He heard her crawl out and away.

He picked himself up slowly and looked around. A car was pulled off to the side. Jack thought he saw someone inside. He wiped his mouth and ran over. He grabbed the handle and tore the door open only to find the dead body of a young woman with dark hair and dark skin. She had not been dead for long. Jack realized he still held the camera in front of him and it was capturing the gruesome sight of this girl. She had he throat, or what he thought was her throat, pulled up and out of her mouth, obviously gutted and pulled. Her fingers where missing and her wheel had blood where they had once been. Jack backed away in disgust.

“What the fuck!” Jack screeched. He felt his back hit his car but he couldn't bring himself to ear his eyes off the body. He was trying to breath. His lungs couldn't get any air. He was panicking. He clutched at his chest. His vision went black.

~~

Mark bit his lip.

“Okay maybe something is wrong. We should head back and find Jack.” Mark offered. The other nodded. Felix started up the car and drove the six youtubers back to the tunnel.

“That's Jacks car.” Felix mumbled, leaning forward. It was still on, the headlight blinding then from seeing anything else. They turned off their own car and jumped out, running toward Jacks car. They came around the side to find Jack laying of the ground, blood on his hands and shirt front. He wasn't awake. Tyler immediately rushed forward and tried to wake him up. He rolled him on his side and found he was breathing fine and that the blood was not from him. He had no wounds. Tyler slapped Jacks face a few times. Felix spotted the other car and walked forward. The seat was empty, the whole car was empty. It did however smell awful and had blood everywhere.

“What the hell happened here!” Ethan was hyperventilating. Mark had to hug him very tight for him start beginning to even calm down. Wade scanned the area for anything, but only found vomit and Jacks cellphone.

“Jack wake up!” Tyler shouted. “Guys we gotta call the police. Don't touch anything!” He ordered. Bob nodded and got his phone out. Wade however didn't listen and picked up the cell phone. A video was up and ready to watch. He walked over to the others. They all gathered around to watch, except Tyler who was still trying to wake Jack up.

The video was black until it angled up to focus on a woman with no eyes. Ethan flinched away and hid his face in his hands.

"҉̵̪͚̱͇̟̗̀I̛̞͚̖̱̝͙͠͡ ̢҉̖̟n͖̬e͏̨̪̗̤̯̺̮̮̩è͚̲͎͚̙͖̘̕d̠̮̖̣͚ ̷̙̤̗̰̜̘̹̻̫͞a̙͎̹̤͍͘ ̜͍̱̭̭͓͍ͅr̶̬̟͓̳͉͝i͔͚͉̭̮͙͇͝ͅd͕͕̱e̛̳̙̫̼͉.̺̭͙̥̹̳͈̘͢͞ͅ ̵̙̼̘̳̖̗̱I̻̖͚͔ ̦̫͕̦̗̲́͟͝ǹ̠̼̖̗ȩ̳̰̦̱̟̳ȩ̭̪d̘̙̕ ̷̮̼̼̝̗̪̳̹̖̕t̞̥̺͘͢͡ͅơ̖̳͝ ̪͕̣͚̥̀͘l̩̬͝e͏̭̤̠́̕à̙͘͟v͎̮̠̮͈̲̭̜e̴̶͔̣̟̗̮͡.̵̼͖͙̖̺̬͇͓͟"̰̬͜ͅ She had said. The image shook but still gradually.

“Uh okay. So you want me to drive you out of the tunnel?” Jack asked. She nodded and a screeched could be heard from Jack. The video focused and her face was gone. Felix threw up. Wade speed up the video and they watched her decay. Then Jack threw up. That's where the vomit came from. He then ran to the other car and found a woman. He swore and began to hyperventilate. Just then the police pulled up with an ambulance.

~~

Jack was silent. He had been awake for two hours but couldn't find words. He just kept reliving the ordeal.

“You didn't see a ghost. This has happened before. It's a serial killer who uses illusions to traumatize his victims and the murder them gruesomely.” The police officer explained. Jack only nodded. That had to be bullshit. He felt her crawling around in his car. He saw her tongue splash onto his carpets. She had been real. He didn't have any doubt. Another thing that didn't add up was that his sam plushie had disappeared.

~~

A small hand tossed a little green eyeball plushie up and down. The child giggled and hugged it close. He little hands having lost most of their skin and her one eye rotten from her face. She looked up and smiled, well the best she could without lips, at the other woman above her.

“Thank you Signe.” She sang.

Signe only gurgled in response. But the girl new what she meant. _YOUR WELCOME SAM._

“I wonder if he will be back? He reminded me of Tim.” Sam wondered.

“Eh don't drag me into this.” Tim scolded. He was leaned against the wall of the tunnel. His stomach had gotten empty again, his guts decorating the floor.

“Yeah yeah. Where is Guy?” Sam asked. Signe shrugged.

“Here.” Guy announced, walking in. “I am sorry i wondered off again.” Guy waved his arms around. Well his stubs. His arms where torn from his body and his side was tore open.

“Well it's no problem.” Sam comforted as she hugged her new toy to her chest. To police where still looking at the 'crime scene' so the racket bothered them. However a soft cry could still be heard.

“Should we help her?” Tim asked. Sam looked back over to see the girl who had been in the car. She was crying over where her body had been. They had all died here. Tim had been exploring and had often come back to this tunnel, no matter how many times they tried to frighten them. Then he had slipped and cracked his skull. When his body was found by a human it had already been found by wild dogs. So he had a hole in his got. Sam had been dumped her and had tried to crawl to a town. She was found many months after her death. Signe had overheated on a run and passed out. Then a raven found her and plucked her eyes out. It was almost a year before she was found. Guy had been killed by a bear and was found an hour later.

“At least she didn't decompose. It's hard enough. We can only become ghosts when we are found by a human, she was found early enough not to have rotted.” Guy sighed.

Signe gurgled. _YOU DON'T HAVE ROOM TO TALK._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it????


End file.
